Possession
by Lady Scarlet-Une
Summary: Whom possesses whom?


This is kind of a departure from the other stuff I've written. A tad bit darker, I believe. Some yaoi hinted at, but nothing explicit. Like my other stories, this is meant as a stand alone piece. However, reviewers keep clamoring for sequels. I'm working on it, though I don't think they'll be as good as their predecessors. 

Lady Scarlet-Une

***

Possession

by Lady Scarlet-Une

"This is not about love. This is not about devotion or even obsession, either." Relena tightened the leather straps around Heero's wrists. "This is about domination." She adjusted the straps around his ankles. "This is about control. This is about force." She cast an expressionless look at him from the foot of the bed. "This is about -"

"Possession." Quatre's voice was uncharacteristically flat as he gazed down at the prostrate form lying on the bed. "What I am doing, Trowa, is asserting my claim; branding my property; branding you a Winner." His joke fell flat but Quatre did not notice as he slowly walked around the bed. Trowa, his expression characteristically stoic, watched Quatre idly finger the bars of the metal headboard to which he was handcuffed. He said nothing. He merely watched. Not expecting any sort of response, Quatre continued his slow circle around the bed and his thoughtful monologue. "There are many forms of ownership one can assert. Indirect ownership, for instance, can be as effective as anything direct like emotional or physical possession. Thus, drug dealers maintain clientele not because of charm or wit, but because of their clients' addiction to their wares. As a result, they essentially own their customers body and soul." Quatre paused and cast a speculative glance in Trowa's direction. "As effective as this is, however -"

"True ownership can only be achieved when the victim years to be controlled." Relena sat on the bed near Heero's head and gently stroked his hair. "Resistance becomes unthinkable in that instance. After all, who _really_ wants to deny themselves their one great pleasure? Perhaps even their saving grace?" Relena's hand moved lower and her fingers caressed Heero's lips. Before she could react, Heero opened his mouth and gently sucked on Relena's fingers. Relena quickly drew her hand away and stood up, fighting for composure. She continued her monologue after a brief silence. Her voice, however, was decidedly less forceful. "History is riddled with instances in which individuals or organizations have forcefully overcome obstacles and climbed their way to the top only to be struck down by the contrary anger of the peasants. Moreover, when minority wills are enforced via violence or doctrine on an unreceptive majority, the rulers always find themselves questioning where exactly their subjects' breaking points lie. Such public dissent ultimately leads to the lamentable loss of power and possession." Relena idly fingered the white bed sheets around Heero's waist. She laid her hand flat on Heero's stomach before slowly drawing it up to his chest. Stopping briefly to caress his throat, Relena daintily grasped Heero's chin with her fingers and looked deep into his eyes. "What I am striving to illustrate today, my darling, is your one inherent weakness." Her voice lowered seductively. "You _want _to be dominated. You yearn for it secretly. You spend all your time being the strongest and the most cunning and this perpetual strength exacts a toll. You begin wondering if there is anyone out there who can wrestle the power away and make you feel overcome. Yet despite this, you paradoxically -"

"...effectively block anyone from claiming you as theirs because you don't like that loss of control. And yet you yearn for it." Quatre had stopped his pacing and was now gazing at Trowa earnestly from the foot of the bed. His right hand gesticulated smoothly while his other casually rested at his side. "However, by neutralizing you physically, I am forcing you to consider an alternative. I am showing you that domination by another isn't the permanent loss of superiority or the effective loss of silence you think it is. Instead, it allows for the redistribution of power so that the burden isn't unbearably suffocating, a fact that may eventually culminate in the total shifting of burden period." Quatre slowly climbed onto the bed and climbed on top of Trowa's fully clothed body. He laid on top of him. "Possession can be extraordinary," he murmured as he looked deep into Trowa's eyes. "It can be a freeing of the soul. It can be exhilarating. It can be -"

"Releasing." Relena's eyes widened as Heero's arms slowly came down and wrapped themselves around her waist. She looked up at the torn leather bonds that had kept his wrists in place. She looked down at his ankles. He freed himself from those, too, she thought frantically as Heero drew her down onto the bed. He rolled over and pinned her into the soft mattress with his body. "As heady as domination may be, my dearest Relena, you forgot one key factor." He slowly leaned down and captured Relena's mouth in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "The strongest will always dominate one way or another despite how much he or she may whish to the contrary. Its in their wills. It's in my blood. It's what I've been trained to do." He gently pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. "And as a result, all lesser individuals, even the second to strongest, become dominated." And with that, Relena surrendered herself over to her master.

The silence lengthened as Quatre continued to stare into Trowa's quiet gaze. As time passed, Quatre's earnest, winsome expression slowly fell. Slowly, almost against his will, his hands reached up and freed Trowa's from the cuffs one by one. They fell against the metal headboard with audible clicks that reverberated loudly across the still room. Trowa's eyes were quietly triumphant as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's unresisting form. He didn't even have to say anything, Quatre thought one last time before giving himself over to the darkness. 


End file.
